


Welcome to the losing side

by TheRaspberryPancake



Series: KuguShiba week 2021 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, KuguShiba Week 2021, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE HAIKYUU MANGA!!!Nekoma lost and Shibayama couldn't help but blame himself...I don't know. I'm bad at summaries. Just a short KuguShiba drabble thing.
Relationships: Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki
Series: KuguShiba week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043985
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Welcome to the losing side

A few months ago, Nekoma high had beat Nohebi academy at the final of the high school volleyball nationals preliminaries, metaphorically slashing Nohebi’s tyres on their way to the peak and forcing them to accept the fact that they would not be going to nationals that year, let alone winning it. It stung like a thousand bees, especially for the poor third years who had just lost their final shot at a ticket to nationals. Kuguri, however, was a first year and therefore didn’t really care too much. It hurt a little and he even went as far to shed a few tears but that was mostly because he felt guilty. It was his blocked spike that lost them the last point, after all. But, when all is said and done, he still had two more attempts at getting there so, once the initial sting of the loss had worn off, he was back to not caring.

Besides, it was hard to care when he saw that big old grin plastered on the face of his boyfriend’s face. At least if he had to go home, his little Yuuki got to continue on his journey. He kept his eyes on him in that brief second where he could stare at him through the net. He looked surprised and exhausted but, most of all, he was happy. In that moment, his happiness was all that mattered to Kuguri.

Cut to nationals, a few months later, and Naoyasu turned up to watch his boyfriend and his team play from the stands, just as promised. Shibayama spent most of his time on the bench, due to the fact that Yaku was back in action, but there was a point in one of the games where Yaku got tired out and the smaller one got subbed in and, oh my god, Naoyasu has never cheered louder in his life. God, he was so proud of the little guy. He felt the blush creep across his cheek as he watched him receive the ball over and over. He’d got so much better since their game at the finals a few months back and his heart swelled with pride as he watched him.

Then came the game with Karasuno. Despite the opposing side’s collection of metaphorical weapons being nothing to scoff at, Nekoma, and their superior defence skills, were the favourite to win the match. However, that’s not how it went down. After a long fight, the battle of the trash heap was over. The crows had won. The Karasuno team, and their supporters, were absolutely ecstatic but the Nekoma side were crushed. Naoyasu looked down at Shibayama and the look on the poor boy’s face made his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. He looked close to tears. He just wanted to run down there and give him a big hug, but he couldn’t do that. He had to let Shibayama’s team share his pain with him this time.  
  


He did manage to catch him after the game though. The smaller one had separated himself from the rest of Nekoma and had gone to find Kuguri. By the time they actually met up, Shibayama’s face was stained with tears and Kuguri’s heart ached when he looked at him. “Oh honey…” He bent down to meet his boyfriend’s eyes and cupped his cheeks, wiping the tears, welling in his eyes, away with his thumbs.

Yuuki sniffled to himself, subconsciously leaning into the touch of his boyfriend, and looked up at him, only slightly since the other was crouched down. “I-…The third years they-…” His bottom lip quivered. “That was their last chance and-…and we blew it!...”

Ah, so that’s why he was so upset. “Yuuki…” He felt guilty. That’s what was happening; he felt guilty for quote on quote ruining the third year’s final chance. “Sweetie, it’s ok… It wasn’t your fault…” He grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the corridor and into the bathroom, getting him away from the other people around so that he could calm down.

“It’s not ok!... what if they’re mad at me?...”

Kuguri sighed and pulled him into a hug. “They’re not mad sweetie, I promise…” He let the boy cry on his shoulder, running his fingers through his hair. “We can stay here as long as you need to calm down…”

“Really?...”

“Yeah honey, really…” He chuckled slightly, trying his best to lighten the mood. “Welcome to the losing side Shib… now you know how I felt…”

He laughed back through the tears. “God, your timing’s as awful as ever…” But it had cheered him up though, just a little. He broke the hug and wiped his eyes. “Thanks for coming to watch us play, even if we did lose…”

He smiled and kissed his head. “It’s no problem cutie. You think I’d miss seeing my boyfriend play?” Shibayama mumbled something about how he was expecting him to get butthurt that his team beat them and not turn up and Kuguri flicked his forehead. “Oi, you know I’m not the kind of guy to care about things like this. But if you want me to stop coming to your games, just say.”

“Eh? I didn’t mean that…” He puffed up his cheeks.

The other chuckled again. “I was kidding baby; I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a common theme with me and ship weeks. I always leave the last couple of fics to, like, the day before and rush them. Whoops.


End file.
